


Breaking seals

by Warlady



Series: Facts in Cybertronian medic's lore [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: The seals removal is a special occasion in  life of every Cybertronian, though there are different ways of doing it, depending if you are a Decepticon or an Autobot.





	Breaking seals

_Megatron entered the Prime’s office. The ex-warlord was truly mystified; this was the second time in a deca cycle that Optimus called him._

 

“ _Greetings, Megatron, please take a seat.” Optimus said, always the epitome of good manners. Though, while his military counterpart made himself comfortable, Optimus optics lingered a couple of klicks more than necessary on Megatron’s traits._

 

_The menacing frame forced on him by Unicron had been removed and replaced by his customary plating.  However, he noticed subtle differences, a more slender form given a strategic change in alt form, wide chest, slim waist and his pelvic plating..._

 

“ _Do you like the view?” Megatron said, very amused by the appraising stare._

 

“ _I...hum, yes, I mean...well, that change to a lighter warbird was a good decision. I think it may improve your performance…” Optimus noticed late the double entendre  of his words and he turned a furious shade of blue._

 

_Megatron laughed heartily. “My “performance”? My, my, Optimus, be careful, it wouldn’t do if Cybertronians discover you are thinking about me in such a scandalous way. But, I assume you didn’t call me to leer at my fabulous virile frame, did you?  What is the matter now? Vehicons organized an orgy in public?”_

 

“ _Primus, no! That problem is solved, no more reports in more than a decacycle .”_

 

“ _Only you could call interface a problem. Then, what do you need me for?”_

 

“ _Well, it’s embarrasing...” Optimus looked pointedly at a violet card of thin metal on his desk.._

 

_Megatron understood that as an invitation to examine the document. So, he took it,  and read, his expression changing from  nonchalant to totally surprised. Then he returned it to the desk._

 

“ _It is my imagination or Commander UltraMagnus, the stoic and don’t-mess-with-me hardened warrior is officially asking your permission to have his seals removed?!!”_

 

“ _Yes, you are not delusional, and he is asking the Lord High Protector’s, meaning you, consent as well.”_

 

“ _Why in the name of Primus does he needs our consent to do it? And more important, Why he kept his interface array sealed all this time? I mean, even you have not seals anymore. Remember? You conceded me the pleasure of removing yours.” Megatron grinned._

 

“ _Orion Pax did it, not me. I am well aware I am not intact, yet I held no memory of how it happened.”_

 

“ _I have a clear recall of the whole affair, I can download you a copy if you want.”_

“ _Absolutely not! About Magnus request.”  Optimus changed hastily to the first topic. “Now I have to write back the authorization to him and we both have to sign such...missive.”_

 

“ _Well, go ahead, I will sign  it of course, some interface could improve Magnus attitude, or  at least it will give him a motive to be always “stiff”  ”  The ex-warlord chuckled._

 

_Optimus blushed, though he agreed with Megatron. “He mentioned he would throw a party in honor of it.  We both are invited.”_

 

“ _A party! The only thing I was given in celebration was a dose of painkillers mixed with cheap High Grade, and of course a kiss or two from the huge bot that decided it was my time to reach adulthood.”  Megatron said matter of factly._

 

“ _I’m sorry to hear about that, such experience must have left scars.” Optimus sounded very sorrowful indeed._

 

“ _Not really, some deep dents in my aft where he grabbed me, a sore spike and a very stretched valve.  It was totally consensual, though I can’t say I was too aware of what the whole thing entailed.  It was pleasant, he was very careful and patient, for a mech of his size, that’s it, and he only used his servos. It stung only for a klick. Such was the custom of miners, after all.”_

 

_Optimus felt his faceplates turning uncomfortably hot._

 

“ _And who is the fortunate breaker of such sacred barriers?” Megatron asked._

 

“ _Ratchet and Knockout will do the honors. It will be a surgical procedure.”_

 

“ _Surgical? I know for sure Knockout has never done one of those procedures.”_

 

“ _Is it not a basic procedure?”_

 

“ _Indeed, but our dear medic is far more familiarized with the Decepticon way of breaking seals.”_

 

“ _Which is?”_

 

“ _Very alike to Miner’s ways but fragging more pleasant...literally.” Megatron smirked._

 

“ _Primus help us!”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Scalpel?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Forceps?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Tweezer?

 

“For the love of Primus, why would we need a tweezer and forceps to break a couple of seals?” Knockout asked.

 

“Because Magnus’ seals must have turned too thick and hard since he is well past his young age.” Ratchet explained. “Then, are they ready?”

 

“Yes, they are, and yes we already checked our instrumental twice. Besides, I have the pain suppressor clamp, anesthetic gas and painkillers to numb a bot the size of Metroplex, plus the best oil and lubricant I could find in the body shop. Why are you so nervous? It’s not as if he is your first breaking of seals. As it is, I should be the one nervous, I never did a surgical removal before, I am used to do it the...pleasant way.” Knockout said, while he took away the pad from the servos of the old mech and gave them a reassuring squeeze with his own..

 

“The pleasant way? Very Decepticon of you. Was it an often occurrence?.” Ratchet returned the pressure and left Knockout’s servos go. He looked again at the instrumental, neatly arranged inside its metal case.

 

“Quite often, I have to admit. Shockwave created Vehicons and Eradicons as if he were cooking energon candies: for dozens. Surgical removal was very impractical, I saved painkillers, anesthetic energon and sterilized tools for the real vital surgeries.”

 

“I see your point.”

 

“Besides, our dear, cruel and violent Leader encouraged the soldiers to frag regularly. After all it was something pleasurable to do during their idle time. It was great for the moral, and a good use of the time, since they didn’t know if the next mission was going to be the last. ”

 

“Megatron did what?!!!” Ratchet exclaimed, such revelation was astounding.

 

“As you heard it.” That is why drones are like petro-rabbits in heat, I had the honor of initiate each one of them in interfacing, breaking seals and all.” He said, tilting his head in that coquettish way Ratchet loved.

 

“I assume Megatron used his decree to his benefit.”

 

“No, as his medic I can assure you he didn’t took that liberty himself. His Conjux Endura was not with him, so he didn’t enter heat, and casual interface is not in Megatron’s list of favorite things. Is curious how such celibacy was the only thing he had in common with Prime.”

 

“Really? We always assumed Starscream was Megatron’s personal whore.” Ratchet said.

 

“Starscream with Megatron? The Commander was hungry for power, but he was a prince once, or something in those lines; sharing his berth with a mech of such low background, Lord of the Decepticons or not, would be unthinkable. Well, he tried to seduce Megatron once, trying to prevent his deactivation after one of his humongous mistakes. It was normal for Vosian people to offer sex as a way ask for forgiveness. It seems Megatron doesn’t know that Vosian custom, and he didn’t take well Starscream’s advance in the matter. He beat the slag out of the Seeker.”

 

“Did Megatron hit Starscream? Just because he proposed him to interface?” Ratchet was well aware of Megatron’s short fuse but become angry because a handsome seeker asked him to share his berth was strange.

 

“Oh, well, maybe the proposal was not subtle. Starscream hacked the security code of his door  and waited him already in full display on the berth. Poor thing, Megatron kicked him out of his room, literally. After his rash action I had to tend to his battered frame, not to mention his destroyed self-esteem. The dented plating was easily repaired, but his hurt pride took a little more time.”

 

Ratchet didn’t ask what method Knockout had used to restore the Air Commander’s confidence, he had a clear notion of the red medic’s methods to cheer up a mech. And Primus be blessed, he surely was good at that!

 

“What confuses me is how your “technique” for removal of seals could be pleasant. I mean, you could have caused a good deal of damage and pain, you are not precisely small sized below your waist plates. Even I have to be goodly stretched when you decide to top. Vehicons are smaller and lighter.” Ratchet commented.

 

“I never broke a seal with my spike, mind you, I’m not that kind of fiend. My digits were more appropriated for the task. Obviously, I had to prepare previously the patient, make him relax and feel comfortable, that required some sort of intimal contact of course.” Knockout said, a wicked smile curving his lipplates.

 

Ratchet rolled his optics and put the tools case inside the refrigerating unit, the ceremony-surgery was going to be later and it was better to prevent any kind of contamination.

 

“Go figure, So you...how you put it? Oh, yes, initiated them in interfacing. I assume the breaking of seals was followed by regular visits of the patients, for medical checkups, of course.“ The  sarcasm was evident in Ratchet’s voice.

 

“Naturaly! A breaking of seals is very important and checking up that the procedure is a success needs a...close examination and intense tests.” Knockout replied, feigning seriousness.

 

Ratchet couldn’t stop a hearty laughter. Knockout joined him at once.

 

“You really are something!” Ratchet exclaimed in between guffaws.

 

“Something beautiful? Something sexy? or plainly something hot?” The red mech assumed an statuesque posture, one that accented his every best angles and curves, and flashed his trademark winning smile.

 

“Something shameless, cheeky and immodest.” Ratchet said, a little out of air before the energetic fit of laughter.

 

“But, you love me the way I am.” Knockout pouted, opening wide his crimson optics, the accurate imitation of a cute scraplet looking innocent.

 

“I wouldn’t love you other way.” Ratchet said, cupping the lovely porcelain face and kissing him tenderly.

 

“We still have some time before the ceremony.” Knockout whispered.

 

“You are incorregible!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, that was a fine party!” Knockout said, while he slumped on a chair.

 

“Now, that was a pair of thick seals!” Ratchet was placing the used instrumental in the sink full of solvent and antiseptics.

 

“Oh, yes, it was good he decided to let me use the pain-reliever clamp. He shed way more Energon than normal, though his strong frame can handle.” Knockout commented.

 

“I recommended the future bond to be present during the breaking of seals but if I have known a mech of that size was that weak in his tank...I thought Starblaze was going to off-line, he turned gray on the faceplates when the first droplets leaked from the wound. It was a good move from your part to divert his attention, with your witty remarks; though, your cheeky commentary about Magnus’ tool size was going way too far.“ Ratchet said.

 

“I was saying the truth! That cord of him is a sight.  Primus, and it was unpressurized!”

 

“Knockout, how do you manage to come out with those commentaries?” Ratchet asked.

 

“Well, it’s my nature, I think. It came in handy when serving under Megatron.”

 

The older mech seated. “I still don’t believe Magnus had kept his seals intact for so long time. I mean, I endured a long time of celibacy during war, but before that I was way too active. Some bots at the Medic Academy called me the Party Ambulance.”

 

The “Party ambulance?” Knockout cycled wide open his optics. “So, the stories I heard  in the Medic Academy were about you! Ratchet you were a legend! And some of your sexual adventures were the perfect fuel for my fantasies.”

 

“Wait, what? Stories about my adventures? Now, that’s news! I’m sure they are exaggeration.” Ratchet looked somehow flustered. His days as student and as a young medic were wild ones in matter of sexual encounters, yet, being a legend? That sounded a little too over the top.

 

“So, the story of the three nurses, the priestess of the temple of Voss and you is not true?” Knockout sounded disappointed.

 

“What? They were four nurses not three!” Ratchet blurted out and just that moment he realized his slip . He turned at least three shades of blue and put his servo over his intake.

 

“And to think I share your berth every night! My old schoolmates would be so envious!” Knockout was positively ecstatic.

 

“Well, I am not that young medic anymore. I feel my struts falling to pieces, some recharge is in order, let’s go home.”

 

“I agree, I think I drank too much High-grade. Let’s go “Party Ambulance” “

 

 


End file.
